


This is your fault

by AVero



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Fifties, Human Lee Jooheon, Human Lim Changkyun | I.M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVero/pseuds/AVero
Summary: How Jooheon and Changkyun became vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Name: Lim Changkyun  
Age: 17 years old  
Species: human  
Character: sassy, outgoing and confident. Only shows his vulnerable side around people he trusts.

 

 

Name: Lee Jooheon  
Age: 18 years old  
Species: human  
Character: friendly, gentle and a model student. The rational one of the two but follows Changkyun around like a puppie. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I haven't shown our maknaes enough love so this will be a little spin-off that can be read seperately from Ramen.  
> Hope you like it ^^
> 
> (again credit to the gif owners!!)


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me be clear young man, I want you back before eleven and I don't want to hear from our neighbors that you have been causing trouble with your friends. I won't have it," Changkyun’s mother says in a serious tone.

"Mom, I swear to God I'll be good. We're just going to see a movie. Nothing will happen," Changkyun reassures, "I'm almost eighteen, I can be responsible."

Changkyun’s mother lets out a sigh, "That's the exact thing you said to me last time. Do you still remember what you did to Mrs. Johnson? You shaved her cat for God’s sake!"

Changkyun can't help the grin that appears on his face when he recalls their prank again. He quickly looks down so his mother can't see him smirking. She wouldn’t let him leave the house if she saw.

 

Jooheon and Changkyun had both lost a bet with their friends and as a penalty they had to sneak into Mrs. Johnson's backyard to try and steal her pet cat Albert. The both of them had struggled quite a bit to catch the animal and they had eventually succeeded in their task after running around for a ridiculous amount of time. But when Jooheon finally managed to grab the cat, it had bitten Jooheon's hand leaving him with quite a nasty scar. They both had looked in shock at each other but there quickly appeared a grin on both of their faces when they almost instantly came up with the same idea.

As revenge, why not free poor Mr. Albert of its hot coat? In this kind of weather, it was obvious that the cat was suffering from the heat so in order to make it less grumpy the duo decided that it was better to give the cat a new hairstyle.

They almost got away with it if only Mrs. Johnson didn't return earlier than expected. The older woman had screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear when she caught the two of them red-handed. It was needless to say that she was furious.

 

This was the reason why Changkyun's mother was giving him such a hard time. It was no secret to the world that he and Jooheon together would always result in some kind of trouble. But this incident had been a lot more extreme than the things they would normally do. Changkyun had been grounded for two whole weeks and had to swear to his mom that he would stay away from all animals. Even if they weren't cats. Changkyun also wasn't allowed to meet Jooheon during his punishment since his mom didn't want to take any risks. But because Jooheon lived next door and they both went to the same school, it was practically impossible to keep the two of them apart.

Ever since their childhood Changkyun and Jooheon were inseparable and this hadn't changed over the years. If anything it had become worse. They were certainly closer than most people but because everybody was already used to their weird friendship there were few people who looked up at their strange antics.

 

"Mom please, they're waiting on me," Changkyun pouts in one final attempt to convince his mother. He really wanted to see this movie and he also knew that if he didn't join them now he would be missing out on a lot at school tomorrow.

Changkyun's mother just rolls her eyes, "Go before I change my mind," she laughs while she pushes him to the direction of the front door, “I’m sure I’m going to regret this.”

"Thank you mom," Changkyun says gratefully. He doesn't forget to give her a goodbye kiss before he leaves and quickly makes his way over to Jooheon's house where all of his friends are waiting on him.

 

 

-

 

 

"I can't believe you screamed Changkyun," Sehun grins as he pops the last of his popcorn into his mouth.

"Piss off Sehun," Changkyun bits, "I was just surprised."

"Yeah sure," Kai joins in, "If I wasn't sitting next to you I would have thought that it was a girl screaming." he smirks.                      

"Can we please talk about something else? You guys are annoying the hell out of me!" Changkyun nags, "Jooheon they're being mean to me!" he says while suddenly hanging onto Jooheon's arm. Changkyun notices that Jooheon immediately tenses up at his touch but he decides to pay it no mind.

"Stop whining," Jooheon mumbles completely red. It looks like he's embarrassed because of the attention but Jooheon still allows Changkyun to cling to him.

"You guys are like a gross, old couple you know," Sehun teases out of the blue. Kai immediately starts laughing.

 

"Jealous Sehun?" Changkyun retorts. "Do you want him for yourself?" he mocks. To provoke Sehun some more Changkyun intentionally lays his head on Jooheon's shoulder, all the while intertwining their fingers. He looks defiantly at Sehun to see his reaction.

Sehun attitude easily changes, "Don't be gross Changkyun, honestly you take things way to far sometimes."            

"I agree," Jooheon unexpectedly joins in. Changkyun looks up confused. "Huh?" he mutters.

It was unusual for Jooheon to treat him this cold. Changkyun was the only person in their group of friends that was a year younger so that meant that he usually got his way. Jooheon in particular was the one who indulged him most of the time.

So Changkyun doesn't understand why Jooheon has been acting this strange all through the night. He is normally never this distant and Changkyun honestly doesn't know how he has to react right now.

Changkyun reluctantly separates himself from Jooheon. Something must have happened so he'll ask about it later when it's just the two of them. He goes over to Kai to bother him instead.

 

-

 

 

It's already dark when the group leaves the movie theater. It's almost a quarter to eleven so they all grab their bikes and Sehun and Kai go their separate ways from them since they live in another part of the neighborhood.

When it's just the two of them Changkyun decides to cut to the chase. There's obviously something going on with Jooheon.

"Well? Spit it out. What's wrong?" Changkyun asks. He crosses his arms and does his best to give an intimidating glare.

"There's nothing," Jooheon denies. He's not even one bit convincing. Jooheon quickly averts his gaze so he doesn't have to look at Changkyun scowling at him.

It's one thing that Jooheon doesn't want to take about certain things when Sehun and Kai are around Changkyun thinks by himself, but since they are alone together Changkyun can't help feeling hurt. Does Jooheon not trust him?

"Stop lying to me," Changkyun interrogates further. He wants to give Jooheon a little shoulder pet to comfort him but Jooheon hurriedly slaps his hand away. When Jooheon realizes what he did he tries to subtly change the subject, "Look there's somewhere I need to be now so you can go without me. You have a curfew right?"

"That's beside the point," Changkyun replies irritated. Wait. Jooheon was going somewhere at this hour? He doesn't know what to think about that but there was no way that he going to let Jooheon leave before knowing the exact reason for Jooheon's out of character behavior.

"There's too much going on right now Changkyun. I'll explain some time later okay?" Jooheon answers distressed, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Changkyun is at a loss for words and that’s a first. He desperately tries to get more answers out of Jooheon but he’s already gone.

A million possibilities go through Changkyun's mind but none of them are making any sense to him. But that wasn’t bothering him at the moment. Jooheon is keeping secrets from him?

 

 

-

 

 

“I'm impressed,” Changkyun's mom compliments, "You're only ten minutes late," she teases when she lets him through the front door. But she stops the moment she sees in what kind of mood her son is, "Why are you looking like that? Was the movie bad?" she asks confused.

Changkyun doesn’t want his mother to know that there’s something wrong so he decides to play his usual sarcastic self, "That my face looks like this is your fault.”

Apparently this is all it takes for his mom to relax. "I'm only partially responsible for your looks, if you have any complaints go to your father,” she grins.

"Women, always finding excuses."

Changkyun's mother just rolls with her eyes, "Don't push it young man. Now go to bed. I honestly can't believe that I've let you go out on a school day. I swear if you're late tomorrow I'm going to take away all your records."

"You wouldn’t dare," Changkyun glares. His mom on the other hand isn't bothered by his cowing. If anything she enjoys the way he takes things always so seriously.

"I was just joking. Now go, or you won't be able to get up tomorrow," she says. She gives him a flying kiss before retreating to her own room, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Changkyun decides to follow his mom's order. He'll talk to Jooheon at school.

He goes up the stairs, brushes his teeth and in no time he's in his bed but sleep doesn't come. He lays awake for a long period of time feeling both restless and helpless.

However his pondering is interrupted when he suddenly hears the sound of tires screeching loudly nearby his bedroom window. Changkyun gets up and silently makes his way over to his window to subtly push the curtains out of the way. What he sees surprises him.

Jooheon is on the sidewalk talking to a stranger on a motorcycle. It isn't clear to him if the person in question is a man or woman since they have their helmet on. Changkyun tries his best to try and hear what they're talking about but he's only able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation. Jooheon is clearly stressed about something.

 

"You sure about this?" Jooheon asks, "I don't know if xxxxxxxxxxxx"

The stranger tries to reassure him, "You'll be fine. But you have to be honest with me, will you go through with it? I'm not going to lie about it. Once you've done it, there's no way back."

"I know that!" Jooheon grumbles.

"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Is it that boy from next door?"

"What if it is? I know what you think and frankly I don't care. Mind your own business. xxxxxxxxxxxxx"

"I never said that. You're living in a time with a lot of taboos. I never had that problem growing up," the stranger comments, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. So make sure you're ready."

With this the stranger takes off on their motorcycle. Jooheon keeps standing for a little moment but quickly goes into his house. When Jooheon turns on the lights on the front porch Changkyun is able to take a good look at him.

He doesn't look good, his hair is a complete mess and when Changkyun looks more closely he sees that his clothing is completely torn up.

But that's the least of his problems. Changkyun can clearly see that there is blood on Jooheon's shirt. And it's a lot.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post A LOT sooner but then I decided to change everything last minute TT  
> I honestly don't know what I'm doing.  
> Also let me know what you think! Comments make me happy ^^


End file.
